Reactions
by Bella163327
Summary: The reaction to Brennan and Booth finally getting together


The Reactions

Pregnant.

Thought Booth as he looked over at Brennan while at the Founding Fathers on one of the rare occasion that they were joined by the rest of the team, Angela and Hodgins had hired a sitter for Michael-Vincent, Cam was temporarily freed from her paper work, Sweets had decided to tag along with Daisy and Wendell had also joined them.

Booth and Brennan sat beside each other, as always though their legs brushed against each other more often. Wendell, Angela and Hodgins were sitting together exchanging jokes and breaking out into laughter every few seconds, Sweets was occupied with Daisy so hopefully he wouldn't notice the occasional leg brushes and meaningful glances that Booth and Brenna kept on sharing, but sadly he wasn't the only one who paid attention to their behavior.

"Alright you guys, what is with you today? You're all not bicker-y today," said Cam looking at them playfully "And Brennan hasn't touched her drink."

Cam's careful question had been heard by Angela who simply sat back and smirked she knew that Booth and Brennan had slept with each other, and she knew about the pregnancy it hadn't taken long for the truth to come from Brennan, She couldn't keep a secret from Angela.

"Yeah guys, why so polite?" said the artist adding fuel to the fire with a wide smirk "It's not like anything has changed…right."

By this time the entire group was looking at Booth and Brennan obviously expecting an answer.

Brennan looked at Booth obviously asking him a silent question, when he gave her a silent nod and linked their hands under the table after a brief squeeze he began to talk.

"Well…first of all," as he lifted their joined hands from under the table "We're together."

Dead silence after that, all of their friends staring at them and then Angela began to cackle she just hooted and hollered with laughter. Then Hodgins stared accusingly at his wife

"You knew didn't you?!" As she continued to howl with mirth he continued "You knew! You didn't tell me, congrats guys."

"Well I say congratulations Dr. B, you too Booth," said Wendell looking extra calm next to the hysterical Angela and questioning Hodgins.

"Finally Seely that's all I have to say finally," said Cam with her knowing look "Everyone else you owe me money, I won the pool."

Das soon as Booth had spoken Daisy had begun to chatter at top speed to her boyfriend while Sweets just sat there completely stunned, gaping at them unabashed.

While their co-workers and friends got over themselves Booth and Brennan were having a conversation to themselves

"Should we tell them about the other thing," said Booth somewhat apprehensively "If this was their reaction to us being together."

"I want to tell them Booth plus it's not like they're not going find out." Said Brenna as logically as always.  
"Alright you're telling them not me," said Booth chuckling.

"I have something else to say," said Brennan "I'm pregnant."

After throwing that bombshell Brennan sat back and watched more of the chaos. Angela started her hysterics again; Hodgins was again staring at his wife incredulously but still offered them a congratulations. Wendell reached forward and punched Booth on the shoulder and flashed Brennan a thumbs up. Cam who been in the middle of taking a drink promptly chocked it back up and began sputtering. Daisy hearing that her idol was pregnant automatically began to search up doula classes online. However Sweets' reaction was the best he stared at the couple made an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat and fainted dead away.

After Cam had finished her sputtering she quickly went and checked his pulse to make sure their resident shrink hadn't had a heart attack "He's fine people, In fact he's going to wake up in about thirty seconds."

With that he woke up rather violently and instantly began to interrogate them

"When did this? Why did this happen? Are you two in love? How did I miss this?" and so on asked Sweets.

"You can shrink our heads later, kid," said Booth as he and Brennan started to get up "C'mon Bones."

A final round or congratulations followed them out of the bar.

"Well that went well didn't it," said Booth as he put his arm around Brennan.

They both burst into laughter as they walked away.


End file.
